1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure mask, an optical proximity correction (OPC) device, an optical proximity correction method, a manufacturing method for a semiconductor, and an optical proximity correction program, and more particularly, it is favorably applied to an optical proximity correction method considering a photo margin.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional optical proximity correction methods, for example, as is shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-310851, for the sizing process of the graphical data for an electron beam (EB) lithography device providing an OPC part, there is a method for carrying out the sizing process using the sizing values differing in the figures with OPC and the figures without OPC and then combining both figures that have undergone the sizing process, in order to prevent the disappearance of the OPC part.
However, in conventional optical proximity correction methods, a problem is encountered in that the influence of the scattering of an exposure dose and the deviation of a focus has to be corrected by hand as the influence of the scattering of the exposure dose and the deviation of the focus are not considered when making a simulation-based adjustment.
Here, the present invention is intended to provide an exposure mask, an optical proximity correction device, an optical proximity correction method, a manufacturing method for a semiconductor, and an optical proximity correction program which enable the correction of optical proximity effects while considering the photo margin.